Percy and the Night
by Shadow Steve
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loved most only to be saved by one very unlikely person please R & R (updated)


**AN: So here is the re-written first chapter! I haven't decided if I want this to be an evil Percy story or a story where he helps the gods. Let me know which one you want in P.M or reviews**

Percy POV

Life had been a mixed bag for me since the war with Gaia. Even though Gaia was gone our losses were substantial and I was still mourning them. Other than that everything had been great. I have a new half-brother named Ryan who came to camp and Annabeth and I have been getting along great in fact today I am proposing to her. I have just picked up the ring from Hephaestus and was heading over to her cabin right now. The ring itself was a beautiful imperial gold ring with a diamond in the middle sandwiched by an emerald and grey tourmaline.

As I walked into the Athena cabin I saw a horrifying sight, Ryan was kissing Annabeth passionately.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I asked as my voice broke.

"Percy this isn't what it looks like!" she yelled as she turned to face me.

"How could you?" I questioned while running my fingers over the felt box in my pocket.

"We didn't mean to hurt you Percy." My brother said carefully.

"It's okay I hope your happy together." I said with tears running down my eyes.

Placing the box on the table nearest to them I left already with thoughts of death overwhelming my mind. While I was walking out I heard the distinct click of the box opening and a gasp.

"Percy wait!" I heard Annabeth yell from behind me as I ran to my cabin.

Quickly locking the door I sat down at my desk in the corner of the cabin. I heard banging on the door accompanied by yelling from both Annabeth and Ryan. Ignoring both of them I took out a pen and started writing.

_Dear friends and family,_

_I cannot go on anymore. Annabeth has decided to cheat on me with Ryan and that is the last thing I could take on top of the deaths of the wars. This is no one else's fault and I will miss you all. Tell my mom I love her and she will always be with me. Tell Paul to take care of my mom. To you dad I am extremely grateful for the wonderful father you have been to me and I will always love you. To Chiron I am thankful to you for being the best trainer anyone could ever have. To the rest of my friends at camp and elsewhere I love you all and I will miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Percy Jackson_

I reviewed the note one more time and prayed for hades to receive it. Taking out my trusty sword riptide and uncapping it I said my final words.

"Goodbye Riptide my old friend you have served me well"

After getting that out of the way I slit my wrist and watched the blood slowly flow out. The world slowly went black as my eyes closed never to open again.

**Olympus POV**

Percy Jackson savior of Olympus two times over was dead as the council was about to find out.

"Hades, why have you called this emergency meeting?" Zeus said looking at his brother.

"Percy Jackson is dead." Hades said with just a hint of sadness showing threw his façade.

Gasps were heard all around the room. Poseidon started tearing up and getting angry at the same time.

"Who did this brother?" Poseidon yelled.

"According to his note committed suicide due to Annabeth cheating on him with your other son." Hades replied.

With that Poseidon burst into tear as he knew he could not retaliate. Athena who sat stoically so far immediately felt guilt over her daughter's actions. All of the sudden Hades sat up strait and his face appeared nervous.

"What is it brother? Zeus asked.

"Percy's soul seemed to have disappeared from the underworld." Hades said.

"WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Poseidon bellowed.

**Percy POV **

When I woke up all I could see was black. I was immediately on alert until I remembered what happened. As I tried to move I found I couldn't.

"You're in my palace Perseus." A smooth voice stated plainly.

My vison seemed to come back after that sentence so I looked around. The thing that struck me the most was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had pale skin with midnight black hair along with ruby red lips and black eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe with a slight break in my voice because of her beauty.

"Who am I?" she repeated with a smile of those beautiful lips. "I'm Nyx."

**AN: So I know this was a bit short but I plan on making longer chapters in the future. Anyway I am finally back and ready to write again so leave your feedback in the reviews thanks! ~ Shadow Steve**


End file.
